The Flash: Heat Wave Romance
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Sequel to The Flash: New Feelings) when an old enemy comes back and takes Caitlin, Will Barry be able to get her back to him or will he be burnt by Heat Wave.


The Flash: Heat wave romance

(Sequel To 'The Flash: New Feelings' please enjoy)

Star Labs:

Barry arrived the day after he asked Caitlin out on a date with a smile on his face as he entered the main lab, Caitlin smiled to him and went to work as Cisco and Doctor Wells were chatting to each other about upgrading the satellite tracking systems.

Elsewhere:

Captain Cold's old partner 'heat wave' was upgrading his flame gun so he could take on the Flash once again, this time he wanted the world to witness the hero crumble over the body of the woman that cared about the Flash 'Caitlin snow'.

Caitlin went home that evening so she could prepare for her date with Barry Allen, Barry told her to dress casually so that meant they were not going anywhere fancy which was fine with her, but she did prefer to know what was coming, she hated surprises.

As she approached her car in the parking lot, she noticed scorch marks on the concrete floor before her and on the side of her car, a soft cough drew her attention and she had no time to react when she was hit by something hard… everything went black.

Barry:

Barry left Star Labs and noticed Caitlin's car was still there in the parking space, Barry's eyes narrowed his eyes in confusion when he noticed the burn marks on the floor, kneeling down and examining the burns carefully he recognised the burns from the burn gun that was used by heat wave the last time he faced off against them.

Grabbing his phone quickly he dialled in her number and waited for her to pick up but another more sadistic voice belonging to heat wave answered "Barry Allen" Heat Wave grinned.

"Where is she?" Barry growled out angrily.

"She is safe… for now" Heat Wave replied (I really need to re-watch Flash episode 10 cause I cannot remember Heat wave's name Haha)

"What do you want?" Barry asked feeling his anger building.

"The Flash" Heat wave smirked and Barry could hear the whimpering of Caitlin in the background.

"Put her on, I want to make sure she's unharmed" Barry said, his voice determined.

There was some rustling in the background and Caitlin's voice came through the speaker "Don't let the Flash come for me Barry" Caitlin warned him, she did now want him to come for her, Barry smirked "You can't keep him away Caitlin" he said and he could imagine her smiling now even in this situation.

"Meet us in the same place as before, this time I'll bring his woman" Heat wave hung up on him and Barry sighed before speeding back inside to inform Cisco and Wells of what was going on.

Heat Wave Vs The Flash:

Barry sped passed the police blockade and stopped a few metres before Heat Wave and Caitlin, she was not hurt but she was tied and gagged looking to Barry with pleading eyes, Barry gave her a smile before glaring at Heat wave "Let her go" he ordered and Heat Wave laughed getting his flame gun ready, Barry's eyes crackled with lightning before he launched himself towards his opponent.

Heat wave blasted away and Barry twisted around him and picked up Caitlin and placing her on the hood of a police vehicle, untying her hands he turned from her to go back to take out Heat wave but without warning Barry felt her grab his hands tight to stop him, Caitlin immediately flashed back to the night she lost Ronny and she did not want to lose Barry, pulling him close she kissed him hard, Barry's eyes widened in shock before replying to the kiss wrapping his arms around her, Heat wave was charging his gun as Barry pulled back "I'll be right back" he said and Caitlin smiled "You better" she replied.

Barry sped off back towards Heat wave and began to twist and turn around his opponent trying to find an entrance but Heat wave was firing his gun continuously blocking himself off from the attacks Barry was aiming for.

Barry began to speed around Heat wave faster and faster, Heat wave losing focus on as he tried to keep a firm footing on the ground until he felt his body become weightless in the whirlwind being kicked up by Barry, hovering off the ground his gun floated from his hands and higher out of his reach, Barry took this chance and using his strength and speed he launched himself high off the ground and brought his fist straight into Heat Wave's face sending him crashing back to the ground with a loud 'Thud'

Speeding the unconscious opponent into the police car in handcuffs, Barry sped Caitlin back to Star Labs where Cisco was waiting to hug his friend, Cisco and wells was impressed by the speed Barry went to lift Heat Wave's body off the ground.

Caitlin's Apartment:

Caitlin and Barry sped into her apartment and Barry lowered her back to the floor, she smiled but Barry could tell she was still shaking from the incident, Barry went closer and pulled her into a tight hug which she replied to, burying her face in his neck she sniffed as she held her tears back, Caitlin hated people seeing her this way, she wanted to be stronger than this but she needed to let all the pent up emotions out.

They remained holding each other for a while before Barry reluctantly let her go and she smiled "Thanks for saving me" she said and Barry caressed her face "I'll always come for you" he whispered and Caitlin yawned as she rubbed her eyes "I'm feeling drained" she whispered and Barry helped her into her bed but not before waiting for her to get changed into her bed clothes.

"Get some sleep Caitlin" Barry whispered kissing her cheek and Caitlin grabbed his hand tight "Barry" she said "Stay with me tonight" she whispered and Barry nodded his head "Ok" he got into the bed next to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her protectively against the darkness closing in around them as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

This was only the beginning.

(Sequel come soon 'The Flash: Old Wounds and New Loves' hope you enjoyed this story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
